


Star Lit Sky

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: Song Tales [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowerfell, Flowerfell AU, Song fic, not as bad as usual (;, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic based off Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz. Set just before Frisk goes blind in Overgrowth (by leviticusarts). Credit to siviosanei for the Flowerfell AU. I'd advise you to read Overgrowth first before reading this, seriously, it'll a) make more sense and b) hurt more :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Lit Sky

They had finally got the human past Papyrus and yet...

_______ Up on melancholy hill _

It had been a while since Frisk had spoken.

_______ There's a plastic tree _

"sweetheart, you still with me?"

_______ Are you here with me? _

"Mmm," was their only answer as they looked up at the glowing cave roof.

_______ Just looking out on the day of another dream _

There's a pause before they speak again, "I want to see the stars again, Sans. The real stars. Someday."

_______ Well, you can't get what you want but you can get me _

"you will sweetheart."

_______ So let's set out to sea, love _

They smile softly, then shiver as another bout of cold runs through them.

_______ 'Cause you are my medicine _

Sans squeezes their leg carefully. With them on his back, he can do little else.

_______ When you're close to me _

Frisk takes this as a signal to wrap their arms further around the skeleton. So they do, fingers and petals brushing his collarbone.

_______ When you're close to me _

Sans closes his eyes for a brief second, he'll get them to the stars.

_______ So call in the submarine _

He knows he will. No matter what it takes.

_______ 'Round the world we'll go _

Rain water falls, splashing delicately off of Sans' skull and soaking into the fur of the coat that Frisk wears.

_______ Does anybody know her? _

They cough. Flowey wraps himself further around them, worry etched on his face.

_______ If we're looking out on the day of another dream _

Nervously, Sans says, "hey sweetheart, why not make it a wish?"

_______ If you can't get what you want then you come with me _

"I… I wish… that one day, we can all look up at the stars together, in peace, and not worry about any of this."

_______ Up on melancholy hill sits a manatee _

The exact words have faded slightly from Sans' memory, but as he sits up on a hill on the surface under a star lit sky well...

_______ Just looking out for the day _

He can't help but make a similar wish.

_______ When you're close to me _

That one day.

_______ When you're close to me _

One day… Frisk will be up here with him.

_______ When you're close to me _

"bring them back for me, stars."


End file.
